jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:FAQ
FAQ __TOC__ Aktuelle Fragen Wie werden Bilder eingestellt? Wie kann ich Bilder auf meinen Seiten einstellen?Lord siddies 10:22, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Bilder kannst du mit dem Befehl Bild:Bildname.jpg einfügen. Bildname.jpg musst du durch den Namen des Bildes ersetzen. Wenn das Bild auf der rechten Seite sein soll, musste du right schreiben. Weitere Informationen :Um Bilder hochzuladen, kannst du links im Menü unter "Werkzeuge" auf Hochladen klicken. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 10:27, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Bereits bestehende Bilder in der Datenbank kannst du mit dem Code thumb|Text einfügen. Die Begriffe „thumb“ und „Text“ sind Variablen und lassen sich entweder ersetzen oder man lässt sie ganz weg. Mit „Thumb“ wird eine Kleinansicht, ein so genannter Thumbnail, hergestellt, die auch in allen Artikel zu finden ist. Du kannst auch die Bildgröße eines Bildes bestimmen, was mit der Variable „250px“ funktioniert. Das steht für eine Pixelbreite von 250 Bildpunkten. Die Zahl kannst du nach Belieben ändern. Eine Gültige Bildadresse wäre beispielsweise thumb|250px|Das ist mein Lieblingcharakter.. Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:35, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Danke.Lord siddies 10:53, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Boah ey liest sich denn echt keiner die Einführung oben durch? Da steht doch extra, man solle sich vorher alle Fragen durchlesen...die Frage wurde schon einmal gestellt... Boba (FAQ) 11:36, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wie kann einem Bild einen Kommentar hinzufügen? Wie kann ich unter Bildern einen Kommentar oder einen kurzen Satz hinzufügen?Lord siddies 12:14, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Um dem Bild einen Text zu geben, musst du right|thumb|Text schreiben, wobei du bei "Text" den Text hinschreiben musst, der unter dem Bild stehen soll.Mehr Informationen Viele Grüße, C-3PO 12:19, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Danke.Lord siddies 12:24, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Informationsspalte über eine Person Wie kann ich eine Informationsspalte über eine Person machen? Also z.B. Spezies Heimat u.s.w. Lord siddies 14:04, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Dafür gibt es spezielle Vorlagen. Weitere Informationen findest du Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen hier. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 14:06, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Hast du den Kasten ganz oben gelesen? Wenn nicht, dann hole das nach. Da steht nämlich auch drin, man soll erst alle Fragen durchgehen, bevor man eine neue Frage stellt, denn die Antwort auf deine Frage gibt es bereits. --Finwe Disku 14:07, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hintergrundfarben Und wie kann man den Hintergrund färbig machen?Lord siddies 15:49, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Um den Hintergrund zu färben, musst du zuerst eine Tabelle erstellen. Tabellen sind schwierig zu erstellen, vielleicht hilft dir das hier weiter. Wenn du das Tutorial nicht verstehst, dann erkläre, wie die Tabelle genau aussehen soll, dann kann man dir auch helfen. Um nur Text und keine Fläche mit einem Hintergrund zu versehen, kannst du das hier verwenden: Dein Text. Dann hat der Text einen gelben Hintergrund. Statt "yellow" kannst du auch einen anderen englischen Namen einer Farbe nehmen, z.B. white, black, grey, red, blue, lime, purple, teal... Außerdem kannst du Farbcodes einfügen, wie z.B. #43CC00, aber das ist zu schwierig, um es zu erklären. Bitte gib ein Beispiel, wie der Text aussehen soll, dann kann man dir besser helfen. :PS: Es war zwar gut, dass du dir die Fragen durchgelesen hast, allerdings betrifft dein Thema etwas anderes als das, worauf du geantwortet hat. :Viele Grüße, C-3PO 15:59, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Tut mir Leid das ich mich erst jetzt melde.Ich wollte Infoboxen mit Farben gestalten. Aber den Hintergrund von Texten werde ich auch ausprobieren.Lord siddies 19:49, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Die Hintergrundfarbe der Infoboxen kannst du verändern, indem du in der Benutzer-Vorlage bei "Farbe" einen Wert angibst. Möglich sind die Werte "Droide", "Imperialer", "Jedi", "Klonkrieger", "Kopfgeldjäger", "Person", "Rebell", "Separatist", "Sith", "Verbrecher" und "Yuuzhan Vong". Welche Farben die einzelnen Werte darstellen weiß ich nicht, dafür kenne ich die Jedipedia (noch) nicht gut genug. Allerdings vermute ich, dass z.B. "Sith" einen roten Hintergrund haben. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 20:00, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Und wie kann ich der ganzen Seite einen Farbton verpassen?Lord siddies 20:11, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Das ist schon ein bisschen schwieriger. Entweder du setzt um deine ganze Seite Artikel herum, wobei "Artikel" für deine Seite steht. Allerdings ist dann immer noch um den Artikel herum ein Rahmen. Ansonsten gäbe es nur noch eine Lösung per Javascript ( ), aber anscheinend kann man kein Javascript verwenden. Man kann leider auch kein Javascript über einen I-Frame einbinden. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 20:27, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Gibt es gesprochene Artikel? Haben wir bei Jedipedia eigentlich schon Audiodateien zu Artikeln ? Grüße von Geonosis Gizor delso 20:50, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nein, so etwas wie von Wikipedia gibt es hier nicht. Dafür gibt es nicht genügend Benutzer und der Aufwand wäre dafür zu groß. Außerdem sehe ich keine Nachfrage in gesprochenen Artikeln. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 20:54, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Bist du denn zu lesefaul? Bild:;-).gif Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:56, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wie kann man Artikel löschen? Und noch ne Frage von mir. Ich will meinen Fan Fiction Artikel löschen. Bloß wie? Gizor delso 20:32, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Artikel können nur von Administratoren gelöscht werden. PS: Vergesse nicht, deine Beiträge zu unterschreiben. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 20:36, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Stell einfach einen Löschantrag, dann wird sich ein Admin darum kümmern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:15, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) Was genau ist Fan Facion? Was ist eigentlich die Fan Facion?--Lord Anakin |FAQ 10:17, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Zur Fan Fiction zählen alle Geschichten, die von Star Wars-Fans geschrieben wurden und nicht von Lucasfilm genehmigt wurden. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 10:23, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Naja... eher, nicht anerkannt, aber auch nicht genemigt. Auch große Projekte, wie Tydirium – The True Story zählen zu Fan-FictionMfG - Cody 10:27, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wie kann ich Bilder einen bestimmten Platz zuweisen? Kann mir jemand helfen? Ich möchte auf meiner Benutzerseite ein Bild neben ein anderes bringen.Kriegs aber nicht hin. Wenns für euch leichter ist könnt ihr es auch einfach machen.Natürlich sag ich euch dann welches Bild.Lord siddies 16:18, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Dies geht in diesem Fall ausnahmsweise nicht. Auf einer Seite können Tabellen und Bilder immer links- und rechtsbündig sein. Da jedoch bei dir schon die Infobox rechtsbündig ist, wird in diesem Fall das Bild unter die Infobox gesetzt. Ich kann dir die Seite mal in eine Tabelle umwandeln, dann sollten die Bilder nebeneinander stehen. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 16:21, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Wäre toll wenn du das machen könntest!Die Lücke da sieht nämlich echt dof aus.Lord siddies 16:26, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ich habe es jetzt geändert. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 16:37, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) Danke sieht jetzt echt toll aus!Lord siddies 16:41, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wie erstelle ich eine Tabelle? Wie kann ich eine Tabelle machen? Gruß Lord siddies 12:38, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hallo nochmal. Vllt hilft dir das hier weiter Tabelle... Mehr kann ich für dich momentan auch ned tun. MfG Ilya 13:24, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Danke für den Versuch, von prgrammieren wenig Ahnung. Bei dem Link da check ich null. Gruß Lord siddies 13:46, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Die Diskussion auf deiner Seite ist ganz schön lang geworden, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Um Bilder in die Mitte zu setzen, braucht man keine Tabelle, entweder schreibt man bei den Bildern center oder man setzt das Bild in einen Center-Tag ( Bild:Bildname.jpg). :::Allgemein kann man Tabellen nicht leicht erklären. Bitte gib genauer an, wie die Tabelle aussehen soll. Dann kann ich dir besser helfen. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 15:06, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Danke C-3PO. Die erste Version mit dem Center hab ich schon probiert. Die funktioniert nicht. Die zweite werde ich mal ausprobieren. Gruß Lord siddies 18:08, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Ich habe die erste Version zwar nicht ausprobiert, allerdings sollten beide funktionieren. :::::Denke bitte immer daran, dass bei Diskussionen der Text links eingerückt wird, damit man merkt, wo alte Beiträge zu Ende sind und ein anderer Benutzer etwas neues geschrieben hat. Dabei musst du nur vor deinen Text Doppelpunkte setzen. Die Menge der Doppelpunkte ist immer gleich der Anzahl der Antworten. Zum Beispiel müsstest du bei einer ersten Antwort einen Doppelpunkt schreiben, bei der zweiten zwei, bei der dritten drei, usw. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 18:13, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Die geht auch nicht. Dann sind alle Bilder immer unter der Infobox. Ich will sie aber neben der Infobox haben.Mit Tabelle hab ich einfach die selbe Art gemeint wie du es mir gemacht hast bei Sevs Bild. Ich möchte nämlich ein Bild über Sevs einfügen. Kannst du mir erklären oder einfach ein Beispiel machen wie das geht? Gruß Lord siddies 18:22, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::Es ist zwar alles andere als eine elegante Version, aber wenigstens klappt es so. Ich habe eine Tabelle erstellt, wo links von den Bildern leerer Platz ist. Ersetze die Bilder (also alles was zwischen und steht) durch: ::::::: :::::::Viele Grüße, C-3PO 18:35, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Danke. Ich hätte zwar eigentlich gedacht das ich die Bilder noch in der Mitte einfügaber so passts auch. Bitte mach mir jetzt keine anderen Versionen, mir gefällt das schon so. Jetzt kann ich unkompliziert Bilder einfügen. Dann wird meine Seite perfekt! Gruß Lord siddies 18:49, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Ich hatte es nur geändert, weil ich nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass bei der Tabelle dann der Text unter den Bildern nicht mehr farbig ist. Jetzt ist alles richtig und ich werde nichts mehr ändern. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 18:55, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wie kann man Artikel verschieben? Wie verschiebe oder benenne ich Artikel um?? A-11 18:26, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Artikel können nur von Administratoren und Benutzern mit Verschieben-Rechten verschoben werden. Gib einfach einem Administrator den Hinweis, dass ein Artikel verschoben werden soll, indem du auf den zu verschiebenden Artikel schreibst (ersetze Zielartikel durch den Namen, wohin der Artikel verschoben werden soll). Viele Grüße, C-3PO 18:39, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Danke, das ist gut zu wissen. Gruß A-11 18:51, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Gern geschehen. Wenn du einen Administrator höflich fragst, kannst du übrigens auch selber Verschieben-Rechte bekommen. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 18:55, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Sind Moverechte=Verschieben-Rechte? ::::MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:42, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Ja. --Finwe Disku 19:45, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Achso..logisch...ich erinnere mich an eine meiner Englischstunden in denen zu meinem Erstaunen mal was über deutsche Bedeutungen von Englischen Wörtern gesagt wurde(Mein Englischlehrer ist 100%ig ein Sithlord,der ständig Heulkrämpfe bekommt anstatt mich und meine Klasse zu unterrichten...)Sorry für die blöde Frage. MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:52, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wie kann ich Droiden bei den letzten Änderungen einblenden? Aus aktuellem Anlass: Ist es irgendwie möglich, Änderungen von Droiden bei den letzen Änderungen automatisch Einbländen zu lassen und das nicht jedesmal neu einstellen zu müssen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:40, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich habe auch schon nach Möglichkeiten gesucht... es gibt (wenn ich nichts übersehen habe) nur eine Möglichkeit: man kopiert sich diese url und benutzt die (man macht sich z.B. einen Link auf die Userseite). Das geht sicher. Man kann aber auch die defaults (dann aber leider nur für alle) in den php-Dateien ändern. Wenn es sehr wichtig ist, kann ich nach einer Möglichkeit suchen wie man es individuel regeln kann. MfG - Cody 23:03, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Wie wärs, wenn ihr einfach auf "Droiden einblenden" klicken würdet? Das steht in der 5. Zeile von oben... 00:02, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Das hilft aber nur kurzzeitig, wenn man dann wieder auf letze Änderungen klickt, sind die Droiden wieder weg. Daher suche ich nach einer möglichkeit, die Droiden bei den Einstellungen permanent sichtbar zu machen, genauso, wie man kleine Änderungen dort an bzw. ausschalten kann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:40, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Öhm, naja, normalerweise habe ich immer ein Fenster bzw. Tab mit den Änderungen geöffnet und nutze neue Fenster bzw. Tabs für die Artikelnavigation. 00:50, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Wenn ich Zeit und Lust habe versuche ich mal die Einstellungen umzuschreiben. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, ob das funktioniert und ob Premia komische Scripte von Benutzern installiert^^ MfG - Cody 19:35, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Das wirst du mal schön bleiben lassen... 19:47, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ich werde nicht an der Jedipedia rumwerkeln, falls du das meinst. Außerdem bin ich schon fast überzeugt, dass das mit meiner geringen Kenntnis der Software nicht geht. MfG - Cody 20:14, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::::So wichtig ist es mir jetzt auch wieder nicht, ich habe jetzt bei meinen Favoriten die Adresse entsprechende geändert und rufe die letzten Änderungen darüber auf. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es bereits möglich ist, nicht, dass jemand verzweifelt versucht, es möglich zu machen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:31, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Ich habe alles ausprobiert, was mir einfiel, aber das wird alles nichts. Man kann ohne großen Aufwand Bots nur standartmäßig einblenden, wenn man diesen Link verwendet. Und schließlich ist der Sinn der Bots, dass man sie nicht sieht ;) die wollen nicht gesehen werden. Bild:Suchen.gif MfG - Cody 21:00, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wer oder was sind Vandalen? Wer oder was sind eigentlich Vandalen und was machen die ? Gruß Padawan 967 15:32, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Vandalen sind User oder IP's, die einen Artikel mutwillig zerstören. Sie leeren beispielsweise ganze Artikel oder fügen schmutzige Wörter ein. --Finwe Disku 15:33, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) :: Danke wollt ich nur wissen. MfG Padawan 967 15:35, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wofür sind Testaccounts gut? Was wird eigentlich mit einem Testaccaund''getestet?--Lord AnakinDiskussion 14:58, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ein Testaccount wird von einem Admin verwendet, um zu testen, wie die Jedipedia-Software auf nicht-Admins reagiert, z.B. beim Bearbeiten geperrter Artikel oder beim Zählen der Edits. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:22, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich bin beim Hochladen gescheitert, was hab ich falsch gemacht? Ich wollte ein Bild Hochladen hat aber nicht funktioniert. Ich hab alles ausgefüllt und hab dann auf hochladen gedrückt aber es nichts passiert. Was hab ich falsch gemacht? Gruß Lord siddies 14:23, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das kann ich so nicht beantworten, vieleicht hast du einen unglültigen Dateinamen eingegeben (Sonerzeichen oder so was könnten Probleme mache), evt war die Datei zu groß (bei mehr als ein paar hundert kB wirds schwierig) oder das Bild ist auf deiner Festpaltte in einem Dateiformat gespeichert, dass die Jedipedia nicht akzepiert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:28, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Also Sonderzeichen hab ich nicht verwendet und es war eine jpg Datei.Und warum zu groß es war ein ganz normales Bild. Gruß Lord siddies 14:31, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das waren nur Ideen, woran es gelegen haben könnte, versuch es einfach nochmal und wenn es eine Fehlermeldung gibt, schreib sie hier rein, ansonsten weiß ich nicht, was schif gelaufen ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:36, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Werd ich machen. Gruß Lord siddies 14:37, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Es funkioniert immer noch nicht.Und er sagt auch nichts. Wenn ich auf hochladen klicke macht er garnichts. Gruß Lord siddies 14:46, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Bei mir geht das Hochladen noch, ansonsten fiele mir nur noch ein, dass du den Bildnamen falsch eingegenben haben könntest, also nicht Bild:Name.jpg, sondern Bild, :, oder .jpg vergessen. Ratlose Grüße Admiral Ackbar 15:01, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Danke. Gruß Lord siddies 15:04, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Juhu es geht jetzt. Mein Fehler war das ich nur eingegeben hab wie bei mir die Datei heisst. Ich hab nicht den Ort wo ich es gespeichert habe eingeben. Mit glücklichen Grüßen das es jetzt geht Lord siddies 15:10, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Was ist der Sandkasten und wie benutze ich ihn? Hallo wo zu ist eigendlich der Sandkasten gut unfebnnmj und wie benutze ich ihn ?MfG--Lord AnakinDiskussion 15:05, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Du meinst diesen hier? Der ist dazu da, Vorlagen zu testen. Wenn man etwas an einer Vorlage ändern will, aber nicht weiß, ob es funktioniert, erstellt man sie im Sandkasten um es zu testen, aber nicht in der ganzen JP zu ändern. Wenn man den Sandkasten benutzt, macht man einfach eine UC-Vorlage auf die Seite und bearbeitet ganz normal. MfG - Cody 15:14, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Was ist für eine Mitgliedschaft in der Hilfbrigarde nötig? Muss man sich eigentlich wo anmelden um z.B. zur Hilfsbrigade zu gehören? Oder darf man sich dieses Babel einfach auf die Seite kopieren? Und natürlich dann auch helfen. Gruß Lord siddies 16:00, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Da ist keine Anmeldung nötig, jeder kann sich eintragen, wenn es sich entsprechend gut mit der Wiki.Syntax auskennt, um anderen Benutzern zu helfen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:05, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ich glaub eh das ich mich noch nicht gut genug auskenn um schon anderen Benutzern zu helfen. Aber ich wollts mal wissen. Für die Zukunft. Und die Frage hab ich hier schon mal gestellt is aber wieder gelöscht worden! War das jetzt Vandalismus oder was? Gruß Lord siddies 16:16, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ja, die Frage wurde von mir gelöscht, weil sie auf dieser Seite schon einmal gestellt wurde. Den Grund für meine Löschung habe ich in die Kommentarzeile geschrieben, die du unter dem Reiter ''Versionen/Autoren einsehen kannst. Ich bitte dich höflichst, keine Fragen zu stellen, die hier bereits von anderen Benutzers gestellt wurden. Ansonsten wird das hier ganz schnell unübersichtlich und überall stehen doppelte Fragen, wie diese nun auch eine ist. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:32, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) Sry! Soll ichs jetzt löschen oder lassen? Gruß Lord siddies 19:00, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich erhalte ständig neue Passwörter, wieso? Hallo, kann mir mal jemand sagen warum ich ständig neue Tempomäre Passwörter erhalte?--Lord AnakinDiskussion 11:30, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ich vermute mal, dass da jemand versucht, sich mit deinem Namen anzumelden und dann auf "Neues Passwort zusenden" klickt. Ist es möglich, die IP des Täters nachzuvollziehen und mal mit CheckUser zu überprüfen, wer das ist. Ansonsten wäre natürlich auch ein Programmfehler denkbar, das halte ich aber für eher unwarscheinlich. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:34, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ist es möglich das bei ein mal klicken mehrmals Passwörter zugesendet werden?--Lord AnakinDiskussion 13:11, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) @Admiral Abakar:P.S. darf ich dich in meiner Freundeliste hinzufügen? :Ackbar hat mit seiner ersten These vollkommen Recht. Du könntest dem entgegen wirken, in dem du deine eMail-Adresse von Jedipedia entfernst, aber dann darfst du dein Passwort nicht selbst vergessen. Sobald du die eMail von den Einstellungen gelöscht hast, hat der Benutzer, der sich über dein Benutzerkonto einzuloggen versucht, keine Möglichkeit mehr, ein temporäres Passwort zu verschicken. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:13, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::CheckUser ist da nicht möglich? In deine Freundeliste darfst du mich natürlich eintragen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:24, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Dazu müssten wir zunächst eine IP-Adresse in Erfahrung bringen. Und da eine Anmeldung völlig anonym abläuft, ist das auf diesem Weg nicht möglich. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:41, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) Stmit das wird Schwirig.Aber der jenige der sich mit meinem Namen Anmelden will könnte sich duch einfach einen ANDERN Namen aussuchen.--Lord AnakinDiskussion 15:06, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Unter der Vorrausetzung, dass er das nicht mit Absicht macht... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:41, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) Tja,das muss man woll bedenken:)--Lord AnakinDiskussion 11:14, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) @Little Ani: Mein Passwort hab ich schon vergessen--Lord AnakinDiskussion 11:16, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) Wie ist der Hinter den Kulissen-Teil zu belegen? Müssen auch für den "Hinter den Kulissen"-Bereich die Quellen offiziell sein? Zum Beispiel gibt es mehrere (inoffizielle) Webseiten, die ausführlich über die Herstellung und den Transport der Jerbas für Eine neue Hoffnung berichten, aber keine einzige offizielle Seite. Wenn es nicht erlaubt ist, kann man die Seiten unter "Weiterführende Links" aufführen? Viele Grüße, C-3PO 17:33, 13. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Eigentlich sollten ja alle Quellen offiziell sein, da macht es keinen Unterschied, ob für den Artikel selbst oder den HDK- Teil. Ob andere Quellen verwendet werden können sollte glaube ich individuell entschieden werden. Da ich die von dir angesprochenen Seiten nicht kenne, kann ich dazu auch nichts sagen. Wenn die Infos aus irgendwelchen Online- Lexikas stammen, bei denen nichts über Herkunft oder Wahrheitsgehalt der Infos bekannt ist, würde ich sie nicht verwenden. Entstammen sie jedoch z.B. Webseiten von Schauspielern, die über ihre Star Wars- Erfahrungen schreiben, denke ich können die Informationen verwendet werden. Gruß,Anakin 19:00, 13. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Für HdK Material, gerade bei Webseiten, denke ich das man sie unter dem Vermerk Weblinks verlinken kann und dann bei HdK eintragen kann.--Modgamers 00:10, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Ich habe diese Webseiten gefunden: :::*http://www.theforce.net/swtc/zoology/jerba.html Noch eine zusätzliche Beschreibung über Jerbas; die Bilder sind interessant, aber die Webseite enthält keine weiteren Informationen :::*http://www.starwarsaficionado.com/f/THE_MISSING_RESIDENT_OF_TATOOINE.pdf Enthält hauptsächlich Informationen, wie die Jerbas für "Eine neue Hoffnung" produziert wurden :::*http://blogs.starwars.com/jfboivin/1 bzw. http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Starship/6618/jerba.html Ein Artikel über alle Erwähnungen der Jerbas :::Können die Webseiten verwendet werden? Ich könnte auch in den HDK-Teil Einzelvermerke schreiben, wo die Internetseiten aufgeführt sind und gleichzeitig noch die Weblinks hinzufügen. :::Viele Grüße, C-3PO 14:28, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) Wie viele Quellen soll ein Artikel aufweisen? Hallo ich hatte vor einen Artikel zum Thema System zu schreiben. Nur ein Problem die Quellen, wenn ich alle Quelle nennen würde (Folgender Beitrag ist simbolisch gemeint) hätten wir keinen Speicher mehr. Kann ich also die Quellen im Artikel auf die Episoden beschränken?--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 17:37, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Wir haben genug Speicher, um alle erdenkliche Quellen zu jedem beliebigen Artikel zu schreiben. Verwende aber nur Quellen, die du auch wirklich benutzt hast, um den Artikel zu schreiben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:38, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Das sind die Episoden--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 17:40, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, nicht alle Quellen zu nennen, sondern so wie bei Wookiepedia schreiben, dass alle Star-Wars-Medien Informationen enthalten. Wenn du einen Artikel schreibst, dann sollte dort aber nicht mehr oder weniger stehen als bei Wookiepedia; eine Auflistung von allen Systemen ist nicht notwendig, es reicht eine Verlinkung auf die Kategorie. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 17:51, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Alle verwendeten Quellen sollen aufgelistet werden... MfG - Cody 18:29, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Was sind Quellen? Meine Frage: Ich habe in einer zeitschrift einen Artikel über The Force Unleashed gelesen und könnte jetzt etwas schreiben, aber sind Zeitschriften Quellen. Allerdings sind diese Sachen wahrscheinlich auch durch andere Quellen bestätigt. Gruß A-11 16:03, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt, allerdings denke ich, dass sie schon als Quellen durchgehen können, da die Redakteure mit Sicherheit gut recherchieren und die Zeitschriften seriös sind. Meinst du zufällig die Computer Bild Spiele?--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:06, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::nach BK:Zeitschriften sind nicht offiziell und du kannst nicht sicher sein, dass deren Quellen korrekt sind, da das Spiel auch für die noch nicht erschienen ist. --Finwe Disku 16:08, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Ok, danke. @ Opi-Wann:Ja, die mein ich. Gruß A-11 16:09, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Stimmt schon, Finwe, Zeitschriften sind nicht offiziel, aber ihre Quellen sind es, da sie oftmals beim Hersteller Interviews führen usw.--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:11, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Schonmal einen Artikel über eine quelle mit dem Abschnitt "Quelle" gesehen? ... Ihr könnt in solchen Fällen einfach abschnitte schreiben... jedoch sollten sie zum bessern Verständis vielleicht mit sowas wie "in der Ausgabe x der Zeitschrift y ..." oder so ähnlich. Jedoch sag mal genauer was dort beschrieben wurde (und nein diese Zeitschriften müssen weder seriös, noch gut recherchiert sein.) --Modgamers 16:10, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::PS:Das sind die angaben in der SW-U oder Wookiepedia (teilweise) auch.. dennoch soll man nicht von den seiten kopieren, da man so die Informationen über dritte Bezieht. Jedoch beziehen sich die Quellen-Belege hauptsächlich auf den enzyklopädischen Teil der Star Wars-In-Universe Artikel... nicht jedoch zwingend auf den Realteil. --Modgamers 16:14, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Außerdem war das in der CBS ein Vorserientest... Wartet doch einfach bis das verflixte Spiel endlich im Handel ist. Gruß, Kyle22 16:19, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Alles Klar, aber dann kann ich ja sowieso nichts schreiben, zu jung. Gruß A-11 18:09, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Was soll denn das wieder heißen? Wieso zu jung? Red doch nicht so einen Schwachsinn, du kannst gerne was schreiben, aber dazu benötigst du nun einmal offizielle Quellen! --Finwe Disku 18:20, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ich mein ich bin zu jung um mir das Spiel zu kaufen. Weil soweit ich weiß ist das ab 16 und so alt bin ich halt nicht. Gruß A-11 18:30, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::::Das ist zwar schade für dich, aber trotzdem darfst du keine Zeitschriften als Quelle verwenden. Schreib doch erstmal KotOR II fertig. Da hast du doch was zu tun. --Finwe Disku 18:35, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::::::A-11, nehm deine Eltern mit, wenn du es kaufen willst, dann kaufen die das eben. Ich habe auch viele Spiele, für die ich noch zu jung bin. Bild:;-).gif--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:46, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::Tja, das ist ja das Problem... A-11 Gruß 18:54, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) Umwandlung von .doc-Dateien Hi, ich bin neu im Jedipedia und brauche ein bischen Hilfe. Da ich noch nie mit einem Wiki-Code in Kontakt gekommen bin, tue ich mich ein wenig schwer mit dem schreiben in diesem Stil, und außerdem habe ich privat schon jahrelang an einem SW-Lexikon gearbeitet und würde diese Daten gern weiterhin benutzen. Gibt es also möglichkeit eine .doc-Datei in den Wiki-Stil zu ändern (auch bilder)? Dee-Age 08:39, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Na, das einfachste is es, wenn du einfach den ganzen Text aus deinen .doc- Datein kopierst, und hier wieder einfügst. Formatierungen musst du dann halt nachträglich nochmal vornehmen, alles was du dafür brauchst, findest du hier. Bilder musst du seperat hochldaden und einfügen. Dann jedoch nicht vergessen, Kats, Ära und Interwiki-Links zu ergänen, aber wie gesagt, findest du alles in der Hilfe:Dokumentation. Aber bitte die Informationen aus deinem Lexikon nur hier eintragen, wenn du offizielle Quellen dafür hast! Außerdem würde ich dir anraten, Informationskästen am Seitenanfang durchzulesen. Die stehen nämlich nicht zum Spass da! Wenn du mal ganz naach obe scrollst, dann steht da, dass diese Seite allein für Diskussionen über die Hauptseite gedacht ist, Fragen werden hier gestellt. Und gleich noch ein Tipp für die Zukunft: Beiträge auf Diskussionen bitte immer unten anfügen, nicht ganz oben. Gruß, Anakin 10:29, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich habe die Frage jetzt nach hier verschoben, wo sie hingehört. Zur Frage: Bitte beachte Anakins Hinweise bezüglich deiner Enzyklopädie - z.B., ob du auch offizielle Quellen verwendet hast. Weiterhin solltest du natürlich erst einmal schauen, was hier schon vorhanden und möglicherweise sogar besser ist als in deinem Lexikon. Außerdem sind viele Bilder, die du vielleicht verwendet hast, schon längst auf dem Server, weshalb du keine neuen hochladen musst. Aber ich bin natürlich gespannt, was du da alles zusammengetragen hast. 16:05, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Bilder von Wookiepedia Darf man eigentlich Bilder von Wookiepedia hier bei einfach hochladen? Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 15:07, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, allerdings solltest du das Buch besitzen, um sicher zu sein, dass das Bild wirklich im Buch enthalten ist. Außerdem solltest du die Seitenzahl des Bildes angeben. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 15:56, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ok, danke 3-PO. Mich hätts nur mal interressiert da es bei Wookiepedia viel mehr Bilder als hier gibt. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 16:15, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Zitate aufstellen Ich würde gern ein Zitat aufstellen. Muss es unbedingt aus einem Film stammen? Ich bräuchte es für einen Artikel, aber es stammt aus einem Spiel. Geht es unter Umständen doch? --MfG Mand'alor Kal (Keldabe) 19:06, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :In die Zitatsammlung für die Hauptseite sollen nur Filmzitate. Aber in die Artikel dürfen alle offiziellen Zitate eingebaut werden.--Yoda41 Admin 19:07, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::O.K., danke für die Antwort.--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Keldabe) 19:08, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Lesenswerte/Exzellente Artikel Welche Vorraussetzungen muss ich eigentlich erfüllen, um bei Abstimmungen über lesenswerte/exzellente Artikel mitmachen zu können? Padawan 967 11:29, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Das steht ansich wunderbar erklärt in der großen, blauen Box... musst du einfach nur lesen. --Modgamers 11:30, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Du musst nur angemeldet sein und schon 50 Änderungen an Artikeln vorgenommen haben. Gruß Little Ani 11:32, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke, mfg Padawan 967 11:34, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST)